Jail
by GlamaFan
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'il peut se passer dans une prison ? Venez lire pour le découvrir.


J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- Calaway dans ta cellule. Aller dépêches.  
\- Oui oui c'est bon j'arrive. Faut rester calme. C'est pas bon pour le cœur de s'énerver.  
\- Vas-y ! Fous toi de moi.  
\- Quoi ? Moi ? J'oserai jamais  
\- Continus et tu finis la nuit en isolement.  
\- ok c'est bon.  
\- Vas retrouver ton co-détenu.  
\- Quoi ? Rick ? Tu parles. Deux jours qu'il est arrivé, il n'a toujours pas décroché un mot.  
\- Ouais bah débrouilles toi pour qu'il s'intègre.  
\- Attends, c'est pas mon boulot de faire ça. Je dois toujours être sur mes gardes ici et en plus va falloir que je joue les baby sitter.  
\- C'est bien toi qui fais la loi ici ? Donc tu te débrouilles.

\- Donc tu veux que je le prenne sous ma protection pour que personne ne l'attaque ?

\- Voilà, tu comprends vite. Aller oust rentres.

* * *

Je rentre dans ma cellule. Mon co-détenu est déjà là, il est sur son lit. L'ambiance va être encore géniale ce soir. Faut que ça change parce que je vais pas le supporter longtemps.

\- C'est dur pour tout le monde quand on arrive ici mais tu n'as qu'à demander, le seul moyen d'y arriver s'est de se mélanger aux autres.

\- Vraiment ? C'est toi qui fait la loi ici ?

\- Exact. Tu veux en venir où ?

\- Dans 12 mois, je serai dehors alors que toi, tu sera encore dans ce trou. Je trouve ça asez triste même. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour survivre ici.

\- L'ennuie c'est qu'ici, une langue accerée ne suffit pas. Et, en particulié quand on se donne des grands airs. Tu es dans la jungle maintenant.

\- J'avais remarqué, merci.

Il me tape sur le système le nouveau. Je m'approche de lui. Sous le coup de l'énervement, près à le frapper mais je sens qu'on me retient. C'est la directrice, Lucy Drop. Elle me retient par le bras.

\- Stop ! Calaway ! C'est comme ça que tu veux l'aider à s'integrer ? Va vraiment falloir revoir ta stratégie.

\- Débrouilles-toi avec lui alors. J'ai essayé. Il me provoque. C'est plus mon problème. Et, j'oubliais. Si', tu pouvais le changer de cellule, ça serai vraiment bien parce que je sens que ça va mal finir.

\- Tâches de te contrôler si tu veux avoir une cellule seul.

\- Sérieux ? Une cellule pour moi seul ? Je n'aurai plus besoin de supporter cet abruti.

\- Donc tiens toi à carreau. Et toi, le nouveau, c'est pas parce que ton père est député que tu dois te croire tout permis. Compris ?

\- C'est bon. J'ai compris.

Lucy sortit et ferma la porte. Et moi, je me couche avec le sourire pour deux raisons : le nouveau s'est fait remettre à sa place et avoir vu la directrice. Ça peut paraitre fou vu mon statut ici et à l'extérieur mais elle me plait vraiment donc la voir avant l'extinction des feux va me permettre de m'endormir plus facilement que d'habitude.

* * *

Le lendemain, je suis réveillé par des bruits. Qu'est-ce-que Rick fabrique ? Je vais pas le supporter longtemps s'il ne change pas. Je me lêve pour le faire arrêter.

\- Oh putain ! Tu fous quoi ? Tu n'es pas seul. Arrêtes de penser qu'à toi et fermes là ou sinon tu verra jusqu'à où je peux aller.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur donc tu peux aller te faire foutre.

\- WAW WAW WAW ! Tu es fils de député et tu ne te sens plus. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Tu es sur mon territoire ici donc continus de me chercher et tu comprendra très vite que tu ne fais pas le poids. Et, encore une chose, je te briserai.

\- Tu ne connais que la violence. Je n'y répondrai pas donc arrête ton cinéma.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas compris. J'en ai brisé des plus dur que toi et pour moins que ça.

Il a l'air de commencer à comprendra parce qu'il se réfugie sur son lit. Il se met en boule contre le mur. Je savoure de le voir comme ça. J'entends le bruit de la sérrure.

\- Debout là-dedans !

\- C'est bon. Pas la peine de crier. Tu peux ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvre. C'est Jim Sona. Un surveillant. Une véritable pourriture. Si, on entre pas dans son jeu, il fait tout pour te détruire. Je croyais qu'on en avait finit avec lui quand un autre détenu, Paul, l'a poignardé avec une tesson de bouteille.

\- Toujours en vie ? Une bouteille pour fêter ça ?

Je rigole pour bien lui montrer qu'il a peut-être survécu mais qu'il ne gagnera pas. Et, ça fonctionne parce qu'il devient blanc comme un ligne.

\- Tu devrais te mettre au soleil parce que tu es vraiment blanc.

* * *

Rick sort de la cellule. Il n'ose même plus me regarder. Je prends mes ustensiles pour manger et je rejoints les autres dans la pièce commune. Cette pièce sert de réfectoire, de salle de repos et de jeux parce qu'il y a un billard et un baby-foot. Je prends un plateau pour mettre ma tasse, mon assiette et mes couverts puis je vais faire la queue pour avoir mon déjeuner.

Une fois fait, je rejoins Glen et Ian, En effet, Glen est mon frère duquel j'ai été séparé petit suite au décès de nos parents. Et Ian est un peu le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Je pense de plus en plus à l'adopter. Quand je suis arrivé, il faisait connerie sur connerie. Il s'est un peu calmé mais quand il est avec son petit ami, on ne les contrôle plus. C'est peut-être le fait qu'ils ont l'impression de vivre une adolescence qu'ils n'ont pas eu. D'ailleurs, il arrive.

\- Ah ! Stu salut.

\- Salut les gars.

\- J'ai besoin de vous. Le nouveau me tape sérieusement sur le système. Il a besoin d'une bonne leçon. Et, j'ai déjà ma petite idée.

* * *

Qu'est-ce-vous en pensez ? Des reviews ?


End file.
